1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ornament, and more particularly to a liquid ornament having a movable ornament therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid ornament, also named xe2x80x9cwater ballxe2x80x9d, is a very traditional ornament and usually has at least one ornament object inside a sealed liquid vessel. Most of xe2x80x9cwater ballsxe2x80x9d do not provide the power to move the ornament objects. Few of xe2x80x9cwater ballsxe2x80x9d use mechanical energy providing device, such as a clock motor, a motor with music generation (musical movement, used a lots in Music Boxes), etc, to move ornament objects so that more amusing or entertaining effect can be generated. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,681, xe2x80x9cDynamic Fluid Clockxe2x80x9d, uses a clock motor to move its ornament object.
Please refer to FIG. 10 regarding the schematic view of U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,681. An ornament object 95 is connected with a magnet 93 by a string 94. There is another magnet 92 mounted on the second hand 91 of a clock motor. The magnet 93 is adhered to the magnet 92 due to the magnetic force so that when the second hand 91 moves, the magnet 92 and the magnet 93 will also move simultaneously. Therefore the ornament object 95 will also move accordingly in a manner of a circle movement.
However, it is not entertaining enough because the ornament object 95 move so regularly and also in a manner of two-dimensional movement only.
The main object of the present invention is to make the ornament in a liquid ornament achieve the effect of three-dimensional movement.
To achieve the object, the liquid ornament of the present invention includes a casing, a bottom casing, a base, at least one ornament, at least one liquid, and a mechanical energy providing device to provide mechanical energy for the ornament to move.
One of the subject matter of the present invention is that the liquid ornament further comprises two magnetic objects positioned under the bottom casing wherein the mechanical energy providing device can move these two magnetic objects. In addition, there are two passive magnetic objects positioned above the bottom casing and are adhered to two magnetic objects respectively due to the magnetic force. Therefore, once two magnetic objects move, and then two passive magnetic objects will move accordingly.
Another subject matter of the present invention is that the liquid ornament further comprises at least one string connected with the ornament and two passive magnetic objects so that the ornament moves accordingly. Therefore, the ornament can move in three-dimensional manner by changing the relative positions between two magnetic objects.